Raising Lexi
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: Berry is living her dream. At twenty-seven she is where she wants to be. A graduate from NYADA, a Broadway Star with already two Tony's, an apartment of her own, and her fiancé a man she met in college. She'd describe her life as perfect that is until a little girl shows up at her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**Raising Lexi: Rachel** Berry is living her dream. At twenty-seven she is where she wants to be. A graduate from NYADA, a Broadway Star with already two Tony's, an apartment of her own, and her fiancé a man she met in college. She'd describe her life as perfect that is until a little girl shows up at her apartment.

 **Chapter 1**

Summer, June 2021

Rachel Berry soon to be Rachel Berry James ended the last night of her show as she played the role of Maria from The West Side Story for over a year now. Her last performance was full of emotion, and love that came from the heart. She loves her fans, family, and friends who have been by her side.

And she wanted to have a small dinner with her cast-mates. They had tons of fun, laughter, and drinks. Rachel said her goodbyes and called a taxi home. Her fiancé Joshua James sent out a text he couldn't wait to have her home for some movies, and chocolate covered strawberries. Rachel will never say no to that.

"Hello Gorgeous." Joshua says as Rachel came home. "You were fantastic!" He wraps his arms around Rachel.

"Hi handsome. Thank you for being there for me. When I got to my last number, I got really emotional and you helped me get through it. You always do." She snuggles onto his chest and he walks her to the couch.

Josh is a tall six-five foot man, brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. He studied script writing at NYADA and has met Rachel during their second year of college. They fell in love ever since. He also promised he'd write an own show just for Rachel.

He takes a chocolate covered Strawberry and fed one to Rachel. "My favorite." She smiled.

"And that's why I got it." Josh giggled. "Are you going to miss performing?"

Rachel nods. She makes herself comfortable and again lays her head on his chest. "I am. I'm going to miss the stage because it's my life. Don't get me wrong, I just want a break for a while. I'm young...and I want to do other things." Rachel had her whole life planned out. She wants to take a long break and travel the world.

"I will support you one-hundred percent." Josh said, stroking Rachel's rosy cheeks. "I got a title for the play. It's called The Star. It's about a beautiful young woman who dreamt of being on Broadway ever since she was a little girl. She never gave up on her dream..."

Rachel looks into his eyes. "That's me, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. Who would it be?" Josh asked. Rachel's smile faded. "I don't know...I'm sorry for asking a stupid question. I love your idea." Rachel said. She closes her eyes. Josh grabs the white cozy blanket around them.

He figured why she asked such a thing. He noticed she'd get so insecure and concern whenever she was tired or upset. They never got into a huge fight.

"I love you my star." He said breathing into her Vanilla-Hazelnut scent. He blew the candles, turned off the music, and gently carries Rachel into his arms.

He wanted her to be more cozy so he figured it was time to get up to their room. "Noo..." Rachel mumbled in her sleep.

"Ssh..I've got you." Josh responds sweetly, knowing how Rachel hates being woken up.

He heads to their room and tucks Rachel in bed. He softly laughs as he can hear Rachel snore. He gets washes up for bed, takes his shirt, and clothes up before laying down himself. He closed the light and walks to his side but stops at everything when the doorbell rang. He grew curious at why someone would ring the doorbell at ten-thirty p.m.

He decided to let it go but didn't want Rachel to wake up from the ringing so he rushed down to the door. He forgot he had a no shirt on and a young girl with brunette curls and brown eyes stared widely at him.

Josh stared at the young girl curiously. He looked around to see if there were signs of a parent with her but there was nothing. "May I help you?" Josh asked with all of his concerned.

"You know it isn't polite to have no shirt on in front of a little girl like me." Josh took a step back. This little girl in front of him was full of sass. Who is she? What does she want? Is she a fan of Rachel? He needs answer, and needs them now.

"Do you realize what time is it little girl? Where are your parents? And what do you want?" He didn't mean to snap so quickly. "Just tell me your name please." He sighs when he sees a few suitcases near the girl.

The little girl rolled her eyes. "I need a place to stay. I'm tired, okay." Without hesitating, she walks into the apartment as she pushes Josh out of her way. "Nice place." She nods. "Could be better."

Josh continues to stare at her. "Just tell me your name." He repeated demanding.

"You won't give up." She laughs. "I'm Alexis. Lexi for short. Are you happy now?" She smiles evilly. "So, do I crash there?" She points to the couch.

"You can't crash anywhere! I don't know who you are!" Josh was getting impatient and aggravated.

"I just told you my name. Isn't that enough for you?" Lexi sat down on the couch. She opens her luggage to find her blue blanket. "Thanks for this, really." She said. She lays down to feel comfortable. Josh scratches his head, confused more as ever.

"I'm calling the poli-" He grabbed his phone. Lexi jumped. "No please! Don't! There's no need for that..." She slowly takes out a letter and hands it over to Josh. "Please? Please don't open this without Rachel." She pleaded and looked down on the ground. Josh carefully looked at every word on the letter.

And what he saw shocked him completely.

When he began to speak, he looked up to only see Lexi sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Josh was up all night, thinking, and wondering how this all has happened. How there's an eleven-year old girl sleeping on the couch. His mind was on the letter, where all the explanations were.

He didn't wake up Rachel yet. She loves her sleep so he figured he'd wait until she'll wake up. He hesitates to think rather or not to show Rachel the letter or have Lexi tell her who she is.

As Josh turned around to face Rachel, she slowly opened her beautiful eyes. "Good morning." She sweetly smiles.

Josh stood out of bed and made his side. Rachel was confused as ever. This isn't how Josh will usually greet her. There must be something up. "Josh? Hon, what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned, following him to the bathroom.

She watches as he angrily gets himselef ready for the day. "Why don't you ask Lexi?!" He yelled and slammed the bathroom door shut.

She quietly asked herself who in the world is Lexi. She grabs her rob to get ready in the hallway bathroom so she isn't in the way. She knows her fiancé is upset with her so she'll give him space.

* * *

As she's ready, she walks down to the stairs, and into the kitchen. She stopped and stared at the young girl reading a book, eating cereal, and milk. Her eyes never left her while she walks to the counter to make coffee.

"I knew I didn't have the wrong house. Thank God!" Lexi says feeling relieved. Rachel kept staring and staring. She couldn't help but notice how much this young girl looks like her. "You look like you saw a ghost or something." Lexi laughed. "I'm Lexi. Lexi Jane..well my real name is Alexis, but you get the point." She first tells Rachel her name. "If you're super confused, just asked that naked man who opens the door with no shirt on for the letter." Lexi smirks. "Who is he, anyway?" She asked. She observes Rachel's every move. Rachel was more hesitant to even sit down to have coffee and breakfast.

The real question is the other way around. Rachel ignores her question. "I-" She was cut off when Josh came to join them in the kitchen. "Oh great! Have you two met?" He smirks at Rachel.

Rachel felt herself quivering as she begins to speak. "I don't understand..."

"Well, maybe this will help you understand." And with that Josh leaves the house angrily. Rachel opens the letter and is speechless in what she saw.

Suddenly unwanted memories came running back to her. "I believe you have a guest room . I may just unpack all my belongings there. As for an education, I was homeschooled." She gets up to put her dishes on the sink. "My dad's right. I do look a lot like you." She said staring at Rachel before heading upstairs to explore more of the home.

This left Rachel sitting down, covering her eyes on her face, and started silently crying.

* * *

Rachel grew worriedly anxious when Josh never came home after two hours. She desperately wants to call him but she thought maybe he needs her space. Lexi hasn't come out of the guest room and Rachel stayed in the living room.

She can't take her eyes off the letter. She walked back and forth, and she couldn't stop shaking. She just cannot talk to the girl, Lexi...she has to do something. And she will, she's just afraid.

She took a long deep breath before heading upstairs to the room Lexi made herself comfortable in. She knocks on the door. There's Lexi reading on the bed, covered in a pink blanket, and looked so focused. Rachel hated to interrupt her.

"Hi." Lexi smiles. "It's okay to stay here, isn't it?" She asked putting her book down.

"Sweetheart, honey...this is weird. I don't know what to call you." She tries to be brave so she stops herself from crying. "How did you find out? How did you find me?" Lexi hears Rachel's voice choke up.

"Ever since I was very young, I had close friends who had mothers. I felt like the odd one out because I didn't have one of my own. I kept asking all my friends what it's like to have mother. I would get sad hearing stories. So, I asked my daddy Finn. He would always avoid talking to me about it. He'd get mad and I don't know why. So, as I got old enough, I went up to our attic and found a box. I'd call it a memory box." Lexi pauses. She grabs a book, more like a journal with old vintage photos and letters.

"And I found these. I looked you up. It wasn't so hard to find you." Lexi explains her story. "My daddy was so mad when I told him I wanted to find you. I fought and fought until he gave up, so he bought me here. I'm still really confused about the guy last night." She shook her head. Lexi watches Rachel stare at everything that was given to her.

"These are the letters I wrote to you. I wrote to you every birthday and holiday." Rachel touches them.

Lexi continued to shake her head. "No, no, no..." She said. "I only found them recently. Daddy hid them."

"Your daddy did?" Rachel asked shockingly.

"Yes." Lexi responds. "I love my daddy but I want a mom." She said. "I need a mom. I'm getting older." Rachel slowly touched Lexis's smooth curls for comfort.

"I have to call Daddy." Rachel said grabbing her phone. "I'll let him know you are okay."

"He knows." Lexi cried out. "I need to ask you one thing." She paused, being afraid to ask. "Why didn't you want me?" She asked looking down on the ground.

It's a question Rachel tried to avoid for a life-time but now she can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel avoided answering the one question she's not ready for. She can't believe how much in a day her life can change. Josh came back settled down. He apologized saying how it was all so much for him.

"What do I tell her? Four days later, and she's still asking. I was sixteen. I-I thought I gave her up for adoption." Rachel said to Josh. Josh is trying to do his best to listen on every word.

"What do you think happen?" Josh asked raising his left eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know... She's been living with Finn..."

"Your high school boyfriend?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Rachel whispered quietly. "We agreed for adoption. I can't believe he's had her all these years. She's eleven, she's so beautiful, and smart, and a-" Rachel was cut off by Josh. "And a brat?" He said. Rachel playfully hit him on his right arm.

"Stop it. She's not a brat." Rachel defends Lexi.

"She is to me. She like choped my head off the other night." Rachel let out a laugh. "What am I going to do? Keep her? I did sign a contract saying I cannot hear or see her until she's eighteen..and now it's not like that. And now.."

Josh placed his arms on her shoulders. "Relax, Rach. Just Rachel. She's going to be okay. You two will get to know each other. And hopefully, she won't hate me..." He took a deep breath. "As much as I don't like this idea, maybe you should get in touch with Finn." He waits patiently for an answer. Rachel covers her mouth and then her face knowing she's going to start crying.

"No!" She choked up. "I put her in so much pain. She's never had a mom and all her friends grew up with one...I know how she feels because my mom gave me up for adoption. I found her and she wasn't ready and...just Josh, I'm going to get to know her. Okay?" She said nodding her head and wiping her tears away.

She leaves Josh in the living room by himself. He walked to his laptop and thought for the longest time rather or not to find Finn himself.

* * *

Since Josh had work, Rachel decided to take Lexi out for lunch. This is a way for Rachel to find out Lexi's likes and dislikes, hobbies, and interests. And just a way for Rachel to get closer to Lexi.

Rachel learned she's allergic to peanuts. She hates chocolate and bananas. She eats very healthy, and preferred a salad over French fries and chicken fingers.

"I don't know how he can eat things like that." Lexi shivered as she chewed on her salad. She kept looking over at a boy around her age eating Mac and cheese, fries ,and onion rings. "Doesn't he care about his health? Gross." Rachel looked over once. She wanted Lexi to stop focusing on what makes her grossed out during their meal.

"What do you like to do on your free time?" Rachel asked curiously.

Lexi smiled. To Rachel, it's one of the most beautiful smile. "I like to read. And I like to write. Daddy enrolled me to a singing choir which I hate so much! I don't want to hurt his feelings and tell him I do not want to go." Lexi responded. This was no surprise to Rachel. Days after Lexi's birth, she always imagined if her little girl would ever have a talent to sing.

"He told me I get my voice from you. He said you sing like an angel. I did look you up, you know. You're this huge-famous Broadway star, award winning Tony. Everyone loves you. You have fans..." She wipes her mouth with the nearest tissue. "Do you hate fame? Do you hate getting followed around everyday with cameras flashing on your face?" She asked. " I know I would."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Ever since I was a little girl, Broadway was my dream. For years people told me I would not make it on stage because I wasn't good enough or because of how I look. I let that get to me, but I have two great dads, my family, and my friends who never stopped supporting me. I breathe Broadway. I love the smell of Broadway. I love Broadway. It's what I do. As for paparazzi, it's not the best thing in life but I learned to get used to it." She paused and remembered the question from the other night. "Sweetheart? I was young and I wasn't ready to be a mom. I really wanted you." She said trying to hold back tears.

"I like how you follow your dreams." Lexi smiles. Rachel thought she would respond to her answer she's been wanting to know for years. But she was wrong. "I wish I can follow mine." The smile fade and turn into a sadden deep sigh. Rachel felt crushed by Lexi's emotions. Lexi is going to be part of her life now, and things are going to change.

* * *

After a good girls' day, Lexi took a nap in her room. This left Rachel getting some vegan and non vegan ice cream, brownies, and chocolate at the grocery. Lexi agreed with Rachel about having a movie night.

When Lexi woke up, she glared at Josh who was sitting on the counter reading the newspaper. "It's you." She says sarcastically. She grabs a water bottle from the fridge.

"Great eyes you have." Josh decided to sarcastically respond back.

"Ha funny." Lexi sat down next to him. "Wish Rachel would of woke me up. It's the last thing I want to do than be with you."

Josh threw his newspaper onto the table. "You know little girl-" He was cut off by Lexi.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I've past that age. I'm now a preteen, almost a teenager. Treat me with respect." She said.

Josh didn't want to angrily yell at Lexi or to make her upset. He tried his best to keep his calm. "Treat you with respect? What about treating me-" And again, he was cut off. But not by Lexi.

By Rachel walking in. "Whoa, woah. What's going on?" She asked sensing something was happening.

Lexi ran to Rachel hugging her. "I don't know how you can be with someone like him. He's really rude to me. He hurt my feelings." Josh glares at Lexi as she holds on tight to Rachel. He can defiantly tell she's fake crying.

Rachel smoothes her back. "Hon, how about you go upstairs to the movie room and pick out something to watch?" She asked. Lexi nods and leaves Rachel and Josh alone.

"I thought about giving her a chance. If this is how it's going to be with her, I'm sending her back to Finn." Josh yelled.

"Josh, sweetheart please...I don't know what happened..I'm not going to pick sides. But I know it's going to take a lot of time. Please, just have patience. For Lexi? For Me?" Josh slowly nods his head, even if it's having to be nice to the little brat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lexi wanted to see how amazing her mother is at performing. She has watched all her videos. From High School Glee Club competion to her first Broadway Play. Her mother is truly amazing.

She can't believe this is what she's been doing. "Wow!" She had the huge smile. One of the big ones Rachel has seen so far. "I am so amazed! You're really talented M-o-" Rachel heard the tone of voice change from excitement to being scared. "Rachel..."

Since living with Rachel, Lexi isn't quite sure yet to call her Mom or by her first name.

"Oh sweetheart." Rachel placed a finger on Lexi's chin to look at her beautiful eyes. "It's okay to call me mom or mommy. Whatever it is you'd like." She hugs her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It came out so quickly. I'm so stupid." She cried out loud. "Can I watch some more videos please?" She asked quietly.

Rachel strokes Lexi's hair. "Of course you may." She said. She took out a CD titled RENT in which she played Maria. Lexi gets herself comfortable and lays her head on Rachel's chest. It feels good to cuddle with a mother. Lexi never wants this feeling to go away.  
_

* * *

Rachel loves spending every minute of her life with her daughter. No matter what they do, going out, or staying in. It's the precious moments for Rachel.

Lexi didn't feel like going out on a Sunday afternoon. She wanted to stay in and not leave her mother's site. Rachel suggested to bake homemade oatmeal cookies.

Baking is something Lexi loves. She remembers how her and her best friend Lauren Thomas would bake during sleepovers. "Lauren hates chocolate too. It was always oatmeal cookies. Her mom became like my mom, before I met you." Lexi said as she put in the cookies onto the stove. "I hope you aren't mad about it."

"I would never be mad." Rachel calmly said. "Sweetie? I do have to ask, where do you live?" Rachel never asked a concern question before.

"I was raised in River, Ohio." River, Ohio was hours away from Lima but not too far. "Daddy moved to Long Island for a better teaching position after my fourth birthday." Lexi explained. "I always wanted to know what the story between you two ?" She asked curiously. "You wanted me but..What else?"

And that's when Rachel realized how mature her eleven-year old daughter is. "Your daddy and I were sixteen. We were very young. We had future plans. As you already know mine, I am living my dream. It's just that-having a baby would be a lot to handle...but I did love you every minute I had you in my belly." Rachel said, hoping Lexi wouldn't be angry with her. "When you were born, we didn't know if we could raise you or give you to a nice family. Adoption was the best thing for us. And for you..I just never knew you weren't put up for adoption, and that daddy kept you. If I knew, I would of met you earlier. You're beautiful, intelligent, and so down to earth. Please remember that."

Lexi nodded her head. "Does that make my daddy selfish? Keeping you from me?" Rachel had given it a thought. Why hasn't he told her? Sent out a letter? Anything to clarify she's had her all these years. "Cookies will be ready in a bit." Rachel changed the subject. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'll be in the office to check on Josh." She said.

Lexi shrugged her shoulders. She even wonders herself if she should contact her father after days of not speaking to him.

* * *

It was quiet inside the apartment. Lexi isn't sure where anyone is. She decided to write a letter to her father. She grabbed paper, and a nice pen to write on it.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I'm not sure if I should be angry with you. I know the whole story. Mommy told me. Yes, I'm going to call her Mommy. I don't know why you did what you did, but all I know is that she is wonderful. I want to stay here till further notice. Daddy, I am growing up now. I'm going to go through puberty, grow boobs, buy bras, have crushes on boys, and even have my heartbroken. I'm just glad I have a mother to talk to. To lean on. Daddy I love you so much but I can't believe it. I can't believe you._

 _You kept me away from Mommy all these years. Your selfish. I just want you to know that._

 _From Lexi,_

 _Your daughter, you weren't suppose to raise._

She folded the paper and licked it together. She didn't want to sound so harsh but she hates keeping secrets from her daddy. She left her room to go to the office where she knows she may find papers.

Inside Josh was still there. "You can knock." He said looking up at the door.

"Whatever." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Got a stamp?"

"Yeah..what for?" Josh asked confusingly.

"A letter to my father." Lexi responded. "I'm not going back to him. I love Mommy." She admits the truth.

"You might not need to send that." Josh said. "Your father is coming here." Not too long ago, Josh has secretly contacted Finn Hudson. Lexi felt her lips quiver, and she started whimpering.

* * *

An unexpected guest came for Rachel. She had no idea Finn Hudson, her High School Boyfriend, and father who raised Lexi would come by. She figured Josh had something to do with this. She made Tea and gave out cookies.

All four sat in the living room.

"I only came here because I heard you were being rude and inconsiderate. Princess, this isn't you. I'm sorry, but you're coming back home with me." Finn said taking a sip of his tea.

Rachel immediately shook her head. "That's not true at all. She's the sweetest precious little girl. She's always welcome here."

"Remember that contact agreement?" Finn asked.

"Don't give me that." Rachel cried. "I signed it! I know I'm not suppose to see her until she's an adult. She came to me and I'm glad she did. It's you who I'm angry about. You never told me you had her."

"I never told you I kept her because you moved with your dads! Right after she was born! You were so hard to contact Rachel. Your dads were not that supportive. I had help with my mom, Burt, and Kurt...and..." Flashbacks came back to Rachel.

Something she barely wants to remember.

 _It was two weeks after Rachel gave birth. SHe never got to see her child's face, but she knew it's a beautiful little girl._

 _Rachel stayed home, knowing how much she promised her daddies she would have sex before marriage. She watched her dads packed all their things._

 _"We're moving to New York. We're never coming back." Said Hiram. "This town will just bring horrible memories. We're disappointed in you, Rachel. Abortion would of been the answer."_

 _She's cried for days of how hard her dads LerRoy and Hiram have been towards her. At this time, she wished she had her mom around. "No it wouldn't." Her eyes were swollen and she covered her teary face with ehr pink blanket. "I love her." She continued to sob, with no one being around to comfort her._

Why did Finn have to bring this all back? Once Lexi was born, Rachel's relationships with her fathers were never the same. Lexi walked up to her father. "It's not your fault, daddy? I'm sorry...for everything I wrote in this letter."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. How did you like Finn? I hope the story is more clearer :)**


End file.
